1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to memory apparatuses, and more particularly, to a memory apparatus capable of directly transmitting and receiving data between memories without passing data through a main controller of the memory apparatus, a data controlling method performed in the memory apparatus, and devices including the memory apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Non-volatile memories can retain stored information even when power is not supplied. Examples of non-volatile memories include read only memory, flash memory, magnetic computer storage devices, optical discs, etc. Flash memories are widely used in computers and memory cards because data cells can be programmed or erased all together.
NOR flash memories and NAND flash memories are examples of flash memories. NOR flash memories may consume more current than NAND flash memories. NOR flash memories may be suitable for high speed operations, while NAND flash memories may be used as data storage devices.